The Prophecy of six
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Real Title: The Prophecy of the Sphinx, the Phoenix, the Doe, the Stag, the Sun, and the Moon.The last year. Hermione is head girl, Draco head boy. HGDM HPGW RWLL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I have finally rewritten this! It took a while for me to do, but I finally did it! The whole thing was going in entirely the wrong direction, and a little too fast. I posted chapter one in July of 2006, and it's April of 2007 now and I've decided it needed revamping!

For this chapter, I've kept the regular skeletal structure of this chap, but made it longer, better (I hope) and added in bits here and there and chunks here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books; the only things I own are my wand, HP flannel, and my books. I respect that J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. have full ownership and will not try to claim the characters or real storyline as my own. I do own two charms in this story ; abscondius – to conceal and aperius – the counter-charm of abscondius, to make something appear again.

The Prophecy of the Sphinx, the Phoenix, the Doe, the Stag, the Sun, and the Moon  
Chapter One  
In Understanding

Hermione sighed, making her way slowly through the crowded corridor, and hauled her heavy bag onto her other shoulder. Her thoughts lay with homework and the excessive amount she had. As she rounded the corner she sighed at the sound of his drawling voice. She didn't want to have to face him right now; she really didn't want to have a headache. She walked around the corner, coming across a first year and none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Why on earth would I help a mudblood like you?" Malfoy spat at a young girl. He was obviously in a very bad mood today, it wasn't like him to be this aggressive simply because someone wanted help. Hermione thought for a moment about how he had managed to change a little since what had happened.

"Sophie? Need help?" asked Hermione to the girl, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy.

"Hermione!" she said brightly, quickly moving away from the head boy.

"Piss off, Granger!" spat Malfoy maliciously.

"Thanks Hermione, he was getting really scary!" Sophie exclaimed. "Can you take me to my next lesson; I forgot how to get there… it is charms!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked spitefully at the head boy badge that glistened on Malfoy's jumper. Hermione shook her head, her eyes glinting slightly sorrowfully. She led the first year to her next lesson and laughed slightly as Harry came skidding around the corner, sliding to a heap on the floor.

"Hello Harry! Fall over your own feet again?" greeted Hermione, waving Sophie goodbye.

"Heya! Have you seen Luna?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath.

"She's in the common room with Ginny… why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'm playing matchmaker… you know… Ron?" he said.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"I'll see you later! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That wouldn't be much fun!" Harry laughed, dodging Hermione's hand which had gone to whack him around the head playfully.

Hermione entered the heads living room and lay down on the sofa, her bag slumping to the floor. Her heavy eyelids begged to close and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

She awoke to see that it was finally nighttime. She sat up and saw Malfoy facing the lit fire, his back to her. He sat cross-legged reading, engrossed in the page he was reading. Hermione stood up slowly; her emotions unclear even to herself. She felt some kind of weird feeling, watching him read, watching his gentle face as she moved on the sofa to look at him more.

"Malfoy?" she called to him and he jumped.

"Fucking hell!" he screamed, clutching his chest.

"Sorry…" Hermione growled, turning around and tearing her potions essay from her bag with some new parchment, her quill and ink. "Malfoy… have you done the potions essay?"

"It's on the table… why, wanted to copy it, Granger?" Malfoy said spitefully, turning around, however, his eyes told of different emotions.

"No, actually I wanted to know how long it had to be," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Four sides of parchment, that's all," Malfoy sighed frustrated, going back to his book.

"Oh, I did seven so that's okay, I suppose," smiled Hermione, putting it down slowly. "Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

"No!" Malfoy snapped. "Just go away!"

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice breaking slightly.

She walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Malfoy saw her retreating back and a shiver traveled up his spine. He carried on reading, then suddenly, shot up, taking the stairs two at a time. He pushed the handle to the bathroom down. The door was locked. It wasn't like Hermione to swear at him, it didn't matter how angry she was, she would always try not to swear, but to swear after he had rejected possibly helping her that was big. Malfoy got out his wand and whispered an incantation. The door clicked open and Malfoy knelt down into the blood. Her face was pale and pained, her eyes closed gently. He tore his shirt into shreds, wrapping them around her bloody wrists. He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and took her to his room, placing her under the covers. He sat and looked at her face. He lifted a hand and placed it to her hair, running it through the brown curls. For that moment, he related to the girl and all past bicker was forgotten. He looked at her face and a wave of sorrow swept over him. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He lay down on his side putting his arm around Hermione's head, carrying on stroking her hair gently.

The last summer holiday had been life changing for them all. Hermione had been through hell; Draco had been released from some of his hell.

Hermione awoke confused. She felt a hand on her face and turned to see Malfoy's sleeping form, his expression was so serious, carefree, and kind. His hair fell over his face. Hermione felt weak and so she laid still, his body brushing up against hers. After a while, Malfoy slowly stirred and pulled his hand away, sitting up.

"You'll need to stay here until you're strong again," he said, pushing his hair back.

Hermione sat herself up, pausing slightly, hoping that she was going to make the right decision next, god knew she needed it and so she hugged Malfoy from behind. He was shocked at first, and then he turned around and hugged her back, rocking her as she cried into his bare chest. It was a strange feeling for them; embracing their foe. Malfoy could feel her warm body against his cold skin, the rhythm of her heart in tune with his own. He put a hand to her head and stroked her hair calmingly. He rested his chin on her forehead and pulled her closer to him. A tear trickled down from Hermione's cheek onto his stomach and into his belly button. Hermione brushed it away and suddenly felt calmer. Her sobbing ceased and she dug her fingers into his back tightly, making him wince slightly.

"Granger?"

"Yes?" she replied, closing her eyes.

"Are you really _that_ unhappy?" he soon regretted this.

She tore away from him and looked at her wrists. She wanted to know why he had saved her, why he had held her so gently, embraced her in such a friendly way.

"I have a right to know, I can help, I under…"

"No you don't!" Hermione screamed.

Malfoy shot up from her and grabbed his wand, pointing to his wrist, making Hermione scream. He muttered a charm, one Hermione recognized to be the charm to disarm a concealing charm, "aperius". A deep red scar became visible on his pale skin.

"Yes I do," he said solidly.

He did the same to his other wrist to reveal a scar equal in size. Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Three times," Malfoy muttered his expression hard to place. "Abscondius." He muttered and the scars faded away.

"Unhappy is a state of mind," Hermione started as he sat next to her, "I felt my sorrow as a state of body. I was rejecting myself, I wasn't happy or familiar with anything, and I didn't want to conflict my pain on the ones I love. With Harry I didn't think it would be fair to tell him, to bombard him with my trouble when it seems so little to his. With Ron, well I think you've guessed that he lacks compassion and understanding, and to be honest I don't feel as close to him as I do to Harry. My parents went through a rough time with my sister's therapy, she has leukemia, and I didn't want to stress them either. So, I just kept bottling it all up, making it worse by the day. I grew disgust with myself, detest, and revolt. I hated the way people just got on with their lives so freely, like it was easy, but for me it wasn't. And to think I'm a _Mudblood_…"

"Stop!" shouted Malfoy. "You're not," Hermione questioned him with a confused look, he sighed. "I'm ashamed of that, Granger; I'm ashamed that I am a Malfoy, and that I come from such a hideous family. The truth is that my mother and I was prisoner to Voldemort, prisoner to things we didn't believe. One night I heard screaming, so, I followed the sound. My mother lay naked on the floor, my father was cursing her, beating her, then… he… then he raped her. I saw my mother raped by my own father. At school I realized I had power, I was feared. I was led to believe that my life was Potter's fault; you were part of his life, which meant I hated you, and in my mind, the three of you had ruined my life. I thought people respected me, they didn't, they feared me. Then I started to realize that they were lies and so I kept living the lie to fool my father, to save my life. The first time I met Voldemort brought me out in… I can't even voice theses words-that was my first attempt. The second was when I caught my father punching my mother's stomach and shouting that he didn't want a child. The third was when I realized that I was expected to become a death eater… my past is pain and I regret ever being the way I was, all I can do is wait for the final battle, when I can show that I have been and always will be on a side where no wizard is more important that muggles or any other wizard for that matter," he said softly.

Hermione paused before wrapping her arms around him and stroking his hair as he cried into her neck.

Saturday morning it began to snow heavily and the castle became increasingly colder. Hermione and Malfoy lay asleep side-by-side. Stirring, Hermione sat up. She looked down at the blonde boy and a wave of confusion swept her. She laced her hand in his and they both flinched as her scab touched his scar, as though a spark of electricity had passed through them. His eyes shot open and he flung himself around, kneeling over Hermione, who he ended up pinning down. He took a while to awaken, his grip loosening on her. They looked into each other's eyes. Their gaze was held as each searched for something. Malfoy leant down, his lips brushing hers, but a loud screech parted them; a large owl flew in, perching on the end of his bed.

"My mother's owl!" Said Malfoy, "it's about time a got a letter from her!"

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope school is treating you well. How are you getting on with the head girl? I heard many positive things of her. How are **you**? Are you getting through everything all right? Everything here is fine, we are getting on peacefully. Have you started revising for your exams yet? I'm sure if you're nice to the head girl you can do it together. Please tell me as much as you can._

_I miss you and hope things aren't too bad. Tell me everything. Have you met a nice girl at all? How about the head girl? I need to get to dinner, so, I'll speak to you soon._

_Love Mum_

_Xxx_

_P.S What is the head girl's name?_

"Hermione?" Malfoy turned to look at her and chuckled as he caught her staring, and then he nodded slightly in understand as she winced upon hearing her first name from his lips. "My mum wants to know your name, so… never mind!" Malfoy said, colour hinting in his face.

"Draco?" Hermione said quickly. Draco seemed shocked by the use us his first name, hardly expecting it. "You can tell her, if that helps!" Draco Malfoy smiled, attaching a letter to the owl's leg.

He came to her and smiled almost sincerely, although his trademark smirk was hard to hide.

"Let's do some homework. I'll bring yours here…" Draco started walking from the room, Hermione watched him go and felt butterflies in her stomach.

She gasped and blushed as it occurred to her.

Later that day Draco announced his reluctance to work. He stood up and paced the room, stretching his stiff legs. Hermione suddenly put down her pen and got out of bed. Draco took no notice, but stared out of the window, watching the snow settle. His arms folded. Hermione crept back in, coming to stand next to him.

"You're dressed?" Draco asked puzzled, having jumped when he'd seen her, as he turned to look down at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get your coat!" Hermione brightly gestured.

"Alright," he said, laughing slightly.

They walked calmly along the edge of the lake, in a slightly uncomfortable silence. She looked up at his profile and her heart fluttered in her chest. His hair fell over his intense eyes as he looked across the crystal water. Before she knew it, she had reached across and taken his hand in her own. It was hard to read his reaction, but he did squeeze her hand tightly. Hermione wasn't surprised that Draco was hard to read. Unless he was happy it had always been that way. Draco looked at their laced hands and then at her pensive face. She wasn't that hard to read, not if you understood the format, sure her pages had some big words, but nearly everyone was like that in some way or other. He wondered what Ron would say if he saw them standing as they were, hand in hand.

"It's nice having a friend," he whispered, brushing snow from his hair with his free hand, making her grin in surprise.

"It's nice having you as a friend," Hermione whispered back, smiling genuinely.

The snow began to fall heavily, making Hermione giggle. She let go of Draco's hand and twirled in the huge flakes. He watched her as she elegantly danced; his heart beat slower as it dawned on him.

"To seem so happy," he whispered to himself.

He smiled at her as she stood facing him, out of breath, her chest rising and falling in time with the breath that puffed from her mouth. Then she grabbed his hand and tried to persuade him to follow in her footsteps. He blushed, nervously denying her that. She pulled him close, looking up at him with her begging eyes.

"I don't dance!" he exclaimed, but she smiled cheekily.

"Then… try and catch me!" she smiled, pushing him away to give herself a heads start.

"Oh no you don't!" he called after. He was quick footed, really fast in fact, so fast that it took no time at all to catch her, pulling her to the ground.

"Oh! Now I'm all covered in snow!" she growled.

For a moment he thought that she was serious, until she giggled, shoving a handful of snow in his face.

"You want to play that game do you?" he laughed, then he noticed how out if breath she was.

"I think that you should go back up into the room, you look exhausted. Come on," he stood up, putting his hand out to her.

"I'm fine!" she said breathily.

"Okay, but let's go in anyway, get a drink of something maybe?"

"Okay…" she sighed, taking his hand, letting him haul her up.

He picked up her empty glass and tapped it, sending it back to the kitchens. She was fast asleep on the sofa, a smile lingering in her lips. He picked her up and took her into her own room, pulling back the covers and placing her on the bed, tucking her in, kissing her lips lightly. Then he went into his own bed, stripping down to his underwear and slipping in exhausted, falling asleep almost instantly.

Hermione awoke confused as to why she was in a red room, until she realized that she was in her own room, still fully clothed. He must have taken her here. There was no other explanation to it. She slipped out of bed, stripping her clothes off, grabbing a large t-shirt, slipping that on, making sure she was wearing underwear, before slipping off her bra. She walked out of her room and slowly into his, slipping into the bed, suddenly the darkness seemed pathetic as she looked onto his face. She kissed his lips gently, before curling up, facing him.

He woke up with his chin rested on something. He pulled his head away to see the back of Hermione's head, brown curly hair and all. Then he looked at where his arm was resting. Somehow her t-shirt must have slipped up as his arm was wrapped tightly across her bare breasts. He blushed slightly, before pulling her closer to him, kissing her neck once gently, waiting for her to awaken. He wasn't going to be the only one to blush, that was for sure, and he wanted to make sure she did, almost as punishment for scaring him.

When she did wake up she didn't let him know for quite a while, he adjusted his arm slightly around her breast, loosening his grip slightly, sending a shiver through her whole body. She turned her body around, surprising him, not realizing she had awoken.

"You're awake?" he asked, slightly more embarrassed than she was.

"I've been awake for quite some time, but I though that you weren't. You knew that if I awoke I wouldn't be strong enough to resist your arm!" Hermione said, slowly pulling her top down, before flicking his nose lightly. "Draco… can you please cast that charm on my scars?"

"Of course," he said, sitting up, getting Hermione's attention on his chest. He reached for his wand, noticing her gaze falling upon his chest and he laughed to himself. "Hold out your wrist… abscondius…" he held up her wrist and kissed it lightly, signalling for her to give him the other, before repeating the same charm and action. She pushed him gently, laughing.

"You're such a big flirt, Draco!" she laughed, kissing his cheek. "Can we go outside again? I think I'm stronger now!" she said, still very close to him. He felt his pace quicken, her chocolate eyes hard to deny, and all he could do was nod.

"Thank you!" she grinned, hurtling into him, causing them to fall onto the bed. Hermione laughed, happy to be pinning him down. "I could do this all day…" she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Trust me, so could I," he purred back.

They walked along the lake hand in hand, both rather full of energy, chatting excitably.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, running over, hands on knees and he nodded a brief greeting to Draco. "Hermione, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been these past few days?"

"Well I… uh…" Hermione's face drained to a pearly white.

"She's been ill, from overworking no doubt, so she's been in bed resting," Draco said, standing close to Hermione.

A smile was shared between them as Hermione smiled thankfully and him as genuinely as he could.

"Right, I see, so… you've been looking after her?" asked Harry receiving a nod from Draco. "Thank you, I owe you one." Harry's face was full of seriousness, but no anger or bad feelings towards the Slytherin.

Both Hermione and Draco offered a confused and shocked look at Harry.

"Look I don't need it explained to me, Hermione looks happy, and I can only assume that you've been good to her… I'm not dwelling on the past, okay?"

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug, kissing his cheek. He smiled, hugging her back.

"Harry," said Ginny, arriving nearby, red cheeked and smiling. "Hey Hermione!" she smiled, and then she turned and forced as civilly as she could: "Malfoy" to Draco. "Hermione, how are you?"

"Much better thanks to Draco, he'd be a good nurse!" replied Hermione, smiling kindly.

"NO! Sorry, nursing _really_ isn't my thing! I just happened to know what I was doing!" Draco mumbled and Hermione smiled at him knowingly.

Out of nowhere, a snowball hit Draco in the cheek and a tuft of red hair could be seen not far away, hiding behind a tree. Getting out his wand, Draco flicked it, murmuring something and four snowballs hit the red head from behind. Ron jumped out, slightly moody, covered in snow, closely followed by a happy looking Luna. They ran to the group and Hermione turned away. After a moment she turned sharply, hitting Ginny right in the face with a snowball.

"Three teams!" Hermione yelled, holding onto Draco's shoulders as she dodged behind him to avoid what Ginny had thrown.

The fight began. All of them were red-faced. Hermione and Draco seemed to be winning; only getting hit once each.

"Hermione?" said Draco, getting her attention and throwing snow in her face,

Hermione gasped, spitting the snow out.

"This, Draco, means war!" she screamed, running away. Draco ran after her and captured her, pushing her onto her back, and then they stared at each other for a moment.

Their lips joined in a warm kiss that Draco had initiated. The kiss was long and tender. They parted, staring into each other's eyes and Draco got up, holding his hand out to Hermione. She stood up and immediately hugged him, wrapping her warm body around his cold one. At first, he was taken by surprise, and then he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. They let go, just in time as the others joined them, wet and red, and without breath.

A/N: What can I say? I have finally rewritten this chapter. Please review it will be much appreciated. There is a reason for all of this to go so fast and as I wrote in the previous version, it will be explained later, but for now thank you for reading this if you have!

Ellie

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally, rewriting this chapter and it's about time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books. I respect that J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. have full ownership and will not try to claim the characters or real storyline as my own.

The Prophecy of the Sphinx, the Phoenix, the Doe, the Stag, the Sun, and the Moon  
Chapter Two  
Plans for Christmas

Draco ran after her and captured her, pushing her onto her back, and then they stared at each other for a moment.

Their lips joined in a warm kiss that Draco had initiated. The kiss was long and tender. They parted, staring into each other's eyes and Draco got up, holding his hand out to Hermione. She stood up and immediately hugged him, wrapping her warm body around his cold one. At first, he was taken by surprise, and then he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. They let go, just in time as the others joined them, wet and red, and without breath.

Harry was holding onto Ginny, ruffling her hair with his hand, before releasing her.

"That was so much fun!" Luna smiled, combing her hair out of her face with her red with cold hands.

"Yeah, you two were so good!" laughed Harry, nodding to Hermione and Draco.

"I just mostly hid," Hermione laughed. "But then Draco turned on me…" she said glaring at him jokingly.

"I really need a warm drink!" Ginny laughed, brushing snow off of Harry's shoulder.

"Well then, come to the heads room," said Draco. The others paused, all except Harry, who nodded.

"Good, sounds awesome!" Harry replied, winking at Hermione.

"I have an essay due in Monday," said Ron, checking his watch, not looking at anyone.

"I'm tired and I have lots of work!" said Luna, yawning as if to clarify her point. "Sorry, I'd love to, but I have an essay due in tomorrow."

"Sure, if it involves a hot drink, I'm all for it!" said Ginny enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled kindly. They made their way into the castle, faces pulled at Hermione and Draco being hand in hand, but Harry was laughing, finding it hilarious. Hermione made for one particular bowl of fruit. They entered the kitchen and Dobby ran over, freezing at the sight of Draco.

"What are you doing here? Harry Potter, sir, what would you like?" Dobby bellowed, the other house elves shushing him.

"Dobby, it's been a while, hasn't it?" said Draco, crouching down to Dobby's level.

Dobby paused, and then flung his skinny arms around Draco's neck. The others froze in shock.

"That's either a hug or a bad attempt at strangling Malfoy," said Ginny casually.

Harry laughed.

"Harry Potter, sir, can I get you anything?" said a small female house elf.

"Can you send hot chocolate to the head girl and boy's room please?" the house elf nodded.

They sat in front of the fire as soon as they reached Hermione and Draco's common room, they chatted for a while until Hermione decided that she was tired and so she went to bed, Ginny dropped out also to do her homework.

"So, just us two? Draco, I can see you've changed…" Harry said, flashing a kind smile at Draco.

"I have changed. Thank whomever you wish, just as long as it's Hermione," said Draco, smiling back at Harry.

"Ah…" said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows. " Your secret's safe with me."

"No! It's not like that, Harry!" said Draco, but the way Harry looked at him meant he knew exactly what was going on.

I have to go though; I have a match against Ravenclaw tomorrow." Harry stood up waving.

"Good luck tomorrow, Harry!" smiled Draco.

When Harry had left, Draco climbed the staircase, and entered his large room. He saw Hermione lying still in the covers and chuckled. He got changed quickly and slid in next to her, slipping a hand over her side and hugging her back to his chest.

"Sorry!" Hermione squeaked, taking this as a subtle hint, but he just hugged her closer "I just…"

"I know, didn't want to be alone. Just sleep, its fine," he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck delicately.

She whisked around and kissed him eagerly before hugging him tightly, her cheek pressed against his bare chest.

"_Should_ we be friends?" Hermione asked quietly, in a small, pained, worried, confused voice.

"Yes, we _should_," he said, hugging her body close to his, Hermione lifted her head and reached his lips.

She captured him in the kiss, savouring it bit by bit. He held her warm body tighter to his cold one, stroking her hair softly. He kissed her back, warm and demanding.

"You understand," she whispered as she broke away, clarifying what they both already knew.

She rested her head on his chest as he lay flat on his back enveloping his arms around her.

Friday was a busy day. Hermione was rushing down the corridor to get to Defence against the Dark Arts when Draco slipped his hand into hers as he caught up with her, making her gasp in surprise. She smiled at him and he winked back.

"You okay? Oh and by the way, our next lesson is cancelled," said Draco, smiling unusually out of character, almost dopily.

Passers by shrunk back from him in fear he had finally gone insane.

"That means no more school till after Christmas. Yes!" smiled Hermione.

"But, you're okay aren't you?" he enquired, looking at her with serious eyes.

"I'm bored," said Draco out loud.

Hermione giggled at him and he grinned, pushing her into an empty alcove, his eyes looked in hers.

"Really? You're bored?" replied Hermione, giggling cheekily.

He leant his lower left arm on the wall above Hermione's head and captured her chin in his hand. Her tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately, stroking her hair with his right hand. Someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Excuse me? Is that any way to behave in… Granger? Malfoy?" a very shocked Professor McGonagall said from outside the alcove.

"Sorry, Professor, we'll be on our way," said Draco, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her away a little too eagerly.

"Stop! Not so fast!" said McGonagall sharply.

They turned around guiltily, their faces expressing what they wished they could hide. Not so far away Ron had stopped to watch the scene unfold.

"Tell me, Malfoy, what exactly is going on here?"

"Well…" he turned to look at Hermione, then carried on, still looking at her. " I came to tell Hermione that her lesson was cancelled." Draco said, putting his free hand in his pocket lazily, while he let go of Hermione's hand, placing that hand into the small of her back to pull her closer, before placing it on her hip tightly.

"Miss Granger, can you elaborate on that?" McGonagall questioned.

"Not really, professor. After that we went into the alcove to get away from a large crowd of students." Hermione grinned, knowing that the professor would never be able to pry the truth from them.

"Be on your way," McGonagall snapped through gritted teeth, turning on her heel and walking away in a slight sprint.

Draco laughed, kissing Hermione on the cheek, before hugging her close to him. Ron came towards them, his face blank, but his eyes raging on fire.

"Really, Minerva, is that what you saw?" said Dumbledore, sitting on his desk chair, looking up from his work.

"Yes, Albus, it was most unusual, they were kissing. The last time I saw them together they were fighting like cocks in a fighting ring!" she said, raising her hands up in disbelief as she sat finally stopped pacing in front of him and turned to face him.

"Do you remember the first time _we_ met, Minerva," said Dumbledore, standing up and facing McGonagall.

"Of course I do Albus, as clear as rain!" she replied, as if it were obvious.

"Then you remember what happened the first time we met."

"Yes, you cursed me, made me grow warts… wait, you don't mean to say that _those_ two?"

"It could well be Minerva, we'll have to wait and see!" Dumbledore said smiling, patting McGonagall on the arm.

"Hello, Ron! How are you?" Hermione asked brightly, pulling away from Draco reluctantly.

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you? You seem happy!" Ron answered almost spitefully.

"Yes, I am good, thanks!" Hermione answered, slightly puzzled at Ron's weird mood, surely he wasn't still angry at Draco, not after seeing how close he was with Hermione?

"Can you come to ours for Christmas?" Ron said, and Hermione's face fell.

"I can't Ron," Hermione said, and then she looked down at her wrist. "Well, would you believe that? Look at the time! I need to do some work…" Hermione rushed down the corridor.

"Just great, Weasley! Scared her off, Hermione wasn't even wearing a watch!" said Draco spitefully, knowing full well that Hermione had no work to do either.

Draco ran after her, searching for her desperately, hoping she would be easy to find.

Harry looked down at Ginny's head, her eyes closed, as she lay on his lap. He stroked her hair slowly, thinking deeply. After a while, he too fell asleep. Ron entered the common room and frowned at the sight of Harry sleeping. He sat down and waited for quite a while. Realising finally that he couldn't talk to his friend right that minute, he got out his work and laid it on the table carefully. He ran a stressed hand through his hand then stood up, making for the quidditch pitch. The pitch was cold and Ron went and sat in the grounds in the seating. It wasn't long before he caught sight of Luna and waved kindly to her. Luna saw him, waving back at him and then ran over and sat next to Ron carefully.

"Hey Ron!" she smiled, blushing slightly.

"Heya Luna!" Ron grinned back.

"Well done in the game earlier today, you were very good," said Luna, looking out across the pitch.

"Thanks! The snows pretty, isn't it, Luna?" Ron said, folding his arms and pulling his coat tighter to himself. He liked the snow, but he didn't really like the cold.

"It's stunning, so peaceful… _snow falls across the silence, everything still for once, the world frosted over, a new beginning for all. Like a heart so cold, nothing to hold, as it melts on your skin_…" Luna trailed off, blushing.

"Did you make that up yourself, Luna?"

"Yes, sorry. I wrote that this morning and it just came out, I couldn't help it!" she laughed, blushing as she looked away.

Ron smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulder, making her blush a deeper red. She wasn't Hermione, but she was Luna and he had never thought that the two would ever _both_ get his affections. She was definitely weird, but she was nice weird, not bad weird. She was a nice girl and easy to have a conversation with and she was certainly not ugly. In fact she was a lot better tempered than Hermione.

"So what are you doing at Christmas?" asked Draco, getting his homework out onto the table, having finally found her throwing stones into the lake. He had brought her back to their common room and they had settled down.

"I'm going home to see my parents," Hermione whispered, staring at her book, which she hadn't turned the pages of in some time. Draco could tell something was on her mind, but he didn't want to just delve into that.

"I'm staying at school, thanks for asking!" laughed Draco, picking up his potions book and turning to a centre page.

"No you're not, you're coming with me," said Hermione, finally turning the page, as though she didn't need to think further as her decision had been made.

"That's only if you ask me," said Draco, turning the pages of his book frantically, trying to conceal a blush on his face.

"Okay then. Will you come and stay with me at Christmas?" asked Hermione, standing up and flicking Draco's page to the right one.

"Maybe," he whispered, grabbing her as she put her hands to his shoulders, pulling her over the back of the sofa and onto his lap.

"What do you mean maybe?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Can my mother come also?" asked Draco.

Hermione sat up and looked away, her head in her hands, contemplating the question, much to his annoyance as he had quite liked having her on his lap.

"Yes," Hermione answered suddenly, standing up and grapping a piece of parchment and a quill. "But first I will have to inform my parents!"

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You must understand that this is important to me. I have invited Draco Malfoy, the head boy, and his mother to stay with us over the Christmas break. They won't be a lot of trouble and I will try my best to keep them out of your way. I can't explain and never will be able to explain why this is important to me, but my gut feeling says good things will come of this. Send my love to everyone. I will see you soon._

_Love_

_Hermione_

_Xxx_

_P.s. please don't forget to make sure we are picked up from the station!_

"It's sorted, Draco, you can contact your mother now!" Hermione smiled, sending Draco's owl away with the message.

"As soon as Owl gets back, I will," said Draco, smiling, keeping his head down as he wrote the essay out, Hermione laughed slightly guiltily, having forgotten that that Draco would need the owl.

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you… never mind actually," Hermione stood up, blushing slightly and stood with her arms folded, staring out of the window to the falling snow. She let out occasional sighs, deep in thought as she stared out of the window.

Draco stared at her suspiciously and turned back to his essay but found it hard to think of anything else but her. He wanted desperately to embrace her and knew that she wanted nothing but for him to embrace her. He stood up and walked to her, then wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin in her neck, having to bend down a great deal. He closed his eyes as he embraced her warmly.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, purring into her ear.

"I'll be fine, I think that I'm just tired!" she sighed.

"Well then, Hermione, how about we got to my room?" he said, purring the words seductively, into her ear, before kissing it teasingly.

"Draco, I'm… I'm not ready for that, we've been together only a week!" she said, wriggling uncomfortably, but she had to admit it was very tempting. He was very tempting.

They got aboard the train with their things, trying to find a rather empty compartment, the only one that was remotely empty that they found had Ginny and Harry inside, who welcomed them warmly.

"So, where's Weasley?" asked Draco slightly sourly.

"What?" asked Ginny, hoping he wasn't mad and talking about her.

"Your brother, Ginny," Draco smiled, making Ginny blush with confusion.

"Ron? With Luna of course!" laughed Harry.

"Luna?" asked Hermione in pure shock.

"None other than dappy Lovegood," Ginny smiled, teasing her brother, despite him not being there. "So, why aren't you coming to ours for Christmas, Hermione?"

"Draco's coming to mine…" Hermione said and even Harry looked shocked.

"Stop staring," Draco laughed, pulling her close to him and kissing her lightly for the reaction, but then he kissed her again for more of the gentle feel of her rose lips.

A/N: Okay, so this is the revamped version of Chapter 2, chapter 3 next! Okay, please message me about this! Thank you! If you're new to this, I redid chaps 1 and 2 and I'm about to redo 3 so you'll know if I've redone the next one as it will say so in the authors note! Thanks

Ellie

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so this is the redone chapter 3, revamped and all, the next chap (4) is designed with the new style and all that, so it will hopefully be good! Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books. I respect that J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. have full ownership and will not try to claim the characters or real storyline as my own.

The Prophecy of the Sphinx, the Phoenix, the Doe, the Stag, the Sun, and the Moon  
Chapter Three  
Introduction to the Grangers

Hermione got off the platform and searched for her parents, she saw many people she recognised, but not her parents. A tall blonde lady approached her and smiled shyly. Draco came up behind her and exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly. Hermione was touched at the loving pair, and Hermione guessed that it must be his mother.

"You must be Hermione? I want to thank you so much for inviting us over!" said Mrs Malfoy, hugging Hermione gently. She was wearing the most beautiful smelling perfume of lavender and Hermione hugged her back warmly, making the older woman smile. Hermione was also shocked at how beautiful the woman was, with her long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and she was wearing lovely muggle clothes, a bit white coat and a polite-looking black, knee-length dress with smart black heels.

"It was my pleasure Mrs Malfoy," said Hermione, then she paused, hoping she had not made a mistake in calling her that, which she had.

"No, please, call me Narcissa!" said Mrs Malfoy; she then suddenly took Hermione's trunk into her hands.

"Oh no, Narcissa!" said Hermione, but Mrs Malfoy only laughed and Draco held back a laugh himself.

"I insist I take it!" Mrs Malfoy smiled, putting a hand to Hermione's cheek gently.

"Hermione?" a small voice sung and she turned to see a young girl.

"Gracie!" Hermione squealed, pulling the young girl into a hug, kissing the girl's cheek. "This is Draco Malfoy, and this is his mother, Narcissa." Said Hermione, introducing the guests to the small girl. Grace rushed to Mrs Malfoy and tugged at her coat. "Gracie, don't be rude! I'm really sorry about her, Narcissa!"

"No, it's okay," said Mrs Malfoy, smiling down gently at the girl.

"Narcissa is a flower, a type of daffodil. I think you're a million times prettier than any flower, later on can I brush your hair?" asked Grace, smiling sweetly up at the stunning woman.

Draco looked quizzically at the situation and grinned at the sight. Hermione stood closer to him and he grasped her hand in his own.

"Yes and we can play some dress up games!" laughed Mrs Malfoy, picking the young girl up and holding her on her hip.

"Wow, your mum is really good with kids, isn't she?" Hermione giggled, winking up at Draco.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand and kissed the top of her head. Hermione's parents' heads became visible and not before long they were standing with them.

"Grace!" said Mrs Granger, obviously a little shocked at how her daughter was behaving, playing with a stranger's hair.

"No, its fine Mrs Granger, your daughter truly is wonderful. My name's Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son Draco," said Mrs Malfoy, letting the girl on her hip fiddle with her earrings now instead of her hair.

"Welcome, I'm Jane and this is my husband Paul!" said Mrs Granger; she then turned to Draco smiling, noticing how Hermione and the boy were holding hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you young man."

"Thank you for having us for Christmas," said Draco smiling.

"Yes, it means a great deal to us," said Mrs Malfoy, smiling kindly, stroking Grace's hair.

"You're very welcome Narcissa, now if you don't mind me and Draco will get a head start with the luggage. You look like a strong young man, you can take the trunks, I'll take your mothers luggage!" said Mr Granger, patting Draco on the back.

"Some male bonding will do him some good!" smiled Mrs Malfoy, directing it towards Hermione and Mrs Granger, so he didn't hear.

"Oh, did you bring him up alone?" asked Mrs Granger, as they began to walk away from the platform and to the car.

Hermione shot venom at her mum, who got the message a little too late.

"I'll be more than glad to go into further detail later, away from the muggles. What I'll say now is that his father wasn't who I thought he was. He never cared for Draco," said Mrs Malfoy. "In fact to be honest, Jane, I really need to talk to someone…"

"Of course, Narcissa!" said Mrs Granger.

Hermione sighed heavily at the relief of the two Malfoys getting along so splendidly with her family. Although it was rather humorous to see her mother talking with Mrs Malfoy as though they were old friends.

"So, how is Head Girl going, Hermione?" asked Mrs Malfoy, bringing her out of her listening mode as they came into the car park.

"I love it. It's not too much work, but it does keep us busy!" laughed Hermione, running a hand through her hair, smiling warmly.

"Yes, I can imagine," said Mrs Malfoy kindly, adjusting Grace on her hip with complete ease.

"Where's Crookshanks?" asked Grace suddenly.

"He's in a cage, I saw dad carry him away!" laughed Hermione kindly.

"Do you like cats, Narcy? I'm going to call you Narcy now, you're my new best friend!" said Grace excitably, rambling as always.

"And you're mine. I adore cats, Gracie," said Mrs Malfoy kindly as they all got into the car, Draco winking at Hermione when she got there.

Hermione let Grace show Mrs Malfoy to Hermione's room, where she'd be staying over the break and Hermione showed Draco to the guest room. The guest room was blue and had a big double bed, a large window seat, and a desk. There was a door leading to a closet and another to a bathroom.

"We'll have to sleep head to toe, or I can take the camp bed!" said Hermione, placing their trunks at the bottom of the bed, a tired look to her pretty face.

"Why head to toe? Do my feet really smell better than my breath?" asked Draco, a cheeky look on his face. "It's not like we haven't slept next to each other before…"

He then chased Hermione before pinning her down on the bed and tickling her, Hermione was crying with laughter and when Draco finally got off her, she jumped as far away as she possibly could.

"So, you do have a weak spot?" he smirked in typical Malfoy fashion.

"That's not funny, I don't like it!" Hermione pouted, picking up a pillow and plumping it before putting it on the bed.

"Hermione?" came her father's voice from around the door, as he poked his head in. "Dinner in five!" he said, leaving immediately after.

"Wow, a proper family meal?" asked Draco, excitement getting the better of him.

"Yes, for the holidays you are part of the family," said Hermione, giggling as she pecked him on the cheek. "You know, you're lucky my dad came at that moment, I wouldn't want him to see me being straddled by a guy!" Hermione blushed, poking Draco.

"I admit it may traumatise him!" he laughed, dodging away from her as she tried to slap him.

"What do you want for Christmas?" asked Hermione suddenly, stepping closer to him.

"Oh, I… hadn't thought about that!" he said guiltily, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry I'll get you something nice… Draco, what's the matter?" Hermione recognised the sulky look and so she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Cheer up it is Christmas after all!"

Draco smiled slightly, leaning down and capturing her in a long, tender kiss.

"You know, I have been wondering why you wanted to spend Christmas with me…"

"And not with Harry and Ron?" she said, completing his sentence. "I feel more comfortable around you, I don't feel like you judge me, and you understand me!"

Hermione grabbed his arm and they walked to the kitchen, which was painted pure white. The table was laid and so they sat down. Mrs Malfoy came in with Grace, who was chatting away. Mr Granger was already sitting at the table and Mrs Granger was bringing the food to the table.

"It's not much, it's a sweet and sour pasta bake, it has olives, courgettes, mushrooms, and tomato, nothing special, oh and cheese!" said Mrs Granger, putting the large dish down.

"My favourite!" exclaimed Hermione, serving the guests first then her father, her mother, her sister and then herself.

"This is really good, Mrs G, can I call you that?" asked Draco cautiously, making sure his mouth wasn't full of food when he spoke.

"Call me that or call me Jane!" laughed Mrs Granger. "Actually since we're all here, I want to make an announcement!"

Mrs Granger looked to her husband who nodded and she carried on slowly.

"The doctors say that the chances of Grace getting the cancer again are one in one hundred!"

"WHAT? Really?" exclaimed Hermione, her face overshadowed with joy.

Draco smiled at her look of happiness. Whenever she was happy he felt the same way, it was almost like he mirrored her emotions.

"How wonderful, Grace was telling me about it, weren't you, Grace?" said Mrs Malfoy, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my bestest friend!" she grinned, hugging Mrs Malfoy fondly.

"Now, about you two sharing a room!" said Mr Granger, pointing at Hermione and Draco.

"Please let us!" said Hermione, shocking even Draco. "We won't get up to anything, I promise!"

"I want to share a room with Mrs Malfoy!" said Grace grumpily.

"We'll discuss that later, Grace," said Mrs Granger nervously. "Look, we trust you two!"

"I don't want Hermione owling me from Hogwarts to say she's pregnant!" exclaimed Mr Granger.

"Dad!" exclaimed Hermione, truly shocked.

Hermione got into bed as Malfoy did and they bashed heads. Hermione frowned, rubbing hers and Draco just laughed. He pulled her into a hug as they sat on the bed and kissed her. There was a silence lingering over him. Draco was deep in thought, very deep and he wanted to tell her something. He was just unsure of how she would react, but he finally decided to say it.

"I love you, Bookworm!" he said fondly.

"And I love you, Ferret!" she retorted caringly, almost as though she was relieved. He lay down and let her rest on him. He gave her a tender kiss before closing his eyes. "Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"What is?"

"That we've become so close in such a short amount of time?"

"I haven't thought about it, but yes it is odd! I supposed it must be destiny," he joked, yawning, but Hermione couldn't sleep, not since he said that and the one word echoing in her mind was "soul mate".

Hermione waited until he was asleep, before slipping out of bed and walking out of the room to the bookcase in the study. She turned to Destiny and read:

1. Something that is to happen or has happened to a particular person or thing; lot or fortune.

2. The predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events.

3. The power or agency that determines the course of events.

4. (_Initial capital letter_) this power personified or represented as a goddess.

5. The Destinies, the Fates.

Suddenly she felt the overwhelming urge to look up something else. She flipped to Soul Mate and read:

A person with whom one has a strong affinity.

Hermione put the heavy book back and went back to the room, she turned the handle, expecting Draco to be up and awake, but he wasn't, he was fast asleep.

Hermione woke up, a little annoyed that Draco was still asleep. She knelt up next to him and looked down at his innocent face, she put her hand to his cheek and ran a finger down his jawbone, and then she pushed away his messy hair and planted a kiss on his nose. His eyes fluttered open and he pulled her into a sleepy hug. She kissed him forcibly, and then hugged him tightly, wishing not to let go.

"Do you really want to have sex with me?" asked Hermione, a little hurt, not wanting that to be a main reason Draco liked her.

"Yes and no," said Draco, opening one eye and looking intently at her, "I want to share that with you, but I don't want to do something that you're not happy with!"

"Thank you," she said, pushing herself up and stretching. "Family shopping trip today!"

"Shopping?" moaned Draco, propping his torso up with his elbows.

"Its okay, you're spending half the day with us, and then you and dad are going to do some manly stuff!" Hermione giggled, dancing around slightly.

Draco smiled and nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and letting his feet gently touch the carpet. Draco arched his back in a stretch and watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione slipped off her nightdress and slipped on her underwear. Draco smirked to himself and licked his lips slightly, slipping his own clothes on.

Hermione stuck her tongue out in disgust at something her mother pointed out to her and Draco laughed. Gracie had been dropped off at her friend's house for the day, so the adults had less to worry about. Mrs Malfoy found everything incredibly exciting, all the muggle clothes and hobbies.

"Draco?" whispered Mrs Malfoy in his hear, and he nodded in reply, "You will be in charge of buying presents for myself, Hermione, and Jane, I will buy for Gracie and Paul, in the meantime please get something really nice for Hermione, here's the money…" Mrs Malfoy smirked the Malfoy smirk slightly as she handed him the money and his eyebrows shot up in shock.

"This is a lot!" he hissed back, making her laugh.

"She's worth it, don't you think?"

Draco felt slightly nervous as he bought the present over the till and Mr Granger looked at him rather impressed.

"So you really do like her?" asked Mr Granger and Draco blushed crimson.

"Yeah, I really do," Draco sighed, putting the present in his bag.

"Well, she won't have sex with you then…" he laughed, making Draco's eyebrows shoot up and he blushed even more. " She's just like her mother. When we first started dating, I wanted to deepen the relationship, and of course, Jane didn't. Hermione will kill me for saying this, but it's because she loves you… she won't deepen it until she knows, for absolute certain that you won't hurt her, and being her mother's daughter, that may take a long time."

"Oh…" Draco said, unsure of what to say to that, feeling slightly annoyed that she might not trust him.

"It's a girl thing, Draco. Now, let me see your teeth!" said Paul, making Draco jump back, colliding with a shelf.

"Why?" Draco questioned accusingly, trying to hide his teeth, a little scared.

"I'm a dentist…" Paul smiled and Draco sighed in relief and stepped forward, letting Paul look closely. "Yes, very nice indeed… now, how about we buy your mother, Jane, and any other presents we may need to buy…."

"I need to get Hermione's present from my mother first…" said Draco, getting a surprised look from Mr Granger.

"But I thought…"

"No, it's just from me that! I want her to know how much she means to me!" laughed Draco, receiving a wide smile from Paul. "What should I get her from my mum?"

"I know just the thing, follow me…" Mr Granger led Draco to the other end of the department store, an all-knowing grin upon his face. Draco laughed slightly at how predictable the place he was being taken was.

A/N: finally redid chapter 3, but chapter 4 won't be about for another day, it's half eleven in the evening, and I have a splitting headache

I made things clearer in the chapter I hope, so please review and tell me what you all think.

Next chapter will be Christmas.

Ellie

Xxxx  
p.s I hope you enjoyed! Please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have finally written a brand new chapter! Aren't you proud of me? So, I rewrote chapter 1, 2, and 3 in order to clear up the loose ends and to write the story how I wanted it to be! So, this is the newer style if you like of my writing. Please enjoy! And as always please review!

This chapter gets rather graphic quite soon in, so please can you tell me what rating you think it should be, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books. I respect that J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. have full ownership and will not try to claim the characters or real storyline as my own.

The Prophecy of the Sphinx, the Phoenix, the Doe, the Stag, the Sun, and the Moon  
Chapter Four  
Christmas with the Grangers

Hermione sighed as she sat down on Christmas Eve. The last of the Christmas dinner preparations had been made, and all women were exhausted. Even little Gracie thought she was exhausted, having been given the very important task of making sure they had enough carrots, and that meant counting them all. Grace had been put to bed and Hermione and Draco sat side by side on the sofa, around the fire with the adults. Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Granger were chatting away happily, whilst Mr Granger was talking to Draco. Hermione closed her eyes as she leant into Draco as he put an arm around her. The fire crackled away, the smell of cinnamon was lingering in the air and everything seemed perfect to Hermione. She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke the fire was dying down and it was only her and Draco in the living room. She sat up and he looked down at her, and smiled.

"Nice nap?" he asked with his voice low and gentle.

"How am I going to manage to sleep now?" she said, but a yawn escaped her mouth.

"It's Christmas Eve," he laughed. "Come on, let's go to bed…" He said, but paused at the look on her face. "What's up?"

"I don't know but I'm just really comfortable!" she moaned and he laughed, bending down and engaging her lips in his. She kissed him back sleepily, unaware that he was pushing her down onto the sofa. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he propped himself up with his. He kissed her more hungrily, deepening the kiss and demanding entry with his tongue as he ran it along her lower lip. She gave in instantly, moaning pathetically. He entered her mouth with his tongue, and ran his hand up her top. She responded by arching her back slightly. Their tongues fought against each other as they both fought for dominance. Hermione won and pulled his hand up to her back, to where her bra-strap was. He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes and smirked slightly.

He leant back down, kissing her greedily, before pulling her up off the sofa, still kissing her desperately. She pulled away and took his hand, leading him from the living room, up the stairs and into the room they were sharing. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him. She leant over him for a moment, her hair brushing onto his cheek and they both laughed slightly. He pulled her top off, smirking again at her beautiful body, running a hand down the cleavage which parted her generous breasts.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he said, sincerity flooding the hungry look that had been his face only a moment ago.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione said seductively, bending down and running her lips along his jawbone, before kissing him savagely.

His heart beat faster as he slipped his hands to her bra clasp. He gently undid it, and then pulled away from her, sliding the strap down her shoulder, kissing where his fingers left. Hermione closed her eyes in bliss as his large hands cupped her breasts and she groaned slightly as he evoked her nipples until they were hard and erect. She eagerly let him turn her onto his back as he lay over her, kissing from her neck all the way down to her cleavage, before kissing circles around her nipples, slowly releasing his tongue, before tracing that over the hardened skin. He was working his fingers over her other breast, gently, just to tease her, and it was working as she was groaning and moaning in delight. She arched her back high and he took this as invite for him to wrap his lips around her nipple, nibbling and sucking in such a way that Hermione was starting to pant slightly. He beat patterns into her breasts that she hadn't even known had existed. He pulled his lips away, slowly bringing his tongue up, just to tease her. She pushed his head down with her hands and he smirked again, kissing the rose petal skin, before kissing up her chest, along her neck and connecting with her lips.

She kissed him so aggressively that he thought she might have not needed to breathe any more, until she gasped for air and looked into his eyes. His eyes flashed like a wolf's may when it is about to take it's kill and he didn't bother leading up to it, he simply went straight to her other breast, kissing it and beating more patterns into this one in much the same way as the other. Meanwhile he was teasing her other with his large, gentle hands.

When he pulled away he kissed her lips gently and she hugged him tightly. They smiled at each other and parted before slipping off the bed and changing into their night clothes. They both slipped under the covers and Draco slipped an arm around her waist, her on her back, and him on his side, his other arm, the one propping him up was also stroking her hair.

"You wanted more, Draco, I could see it in your eyes," Hermione whispered gently.

"Maybe, but you didn't… I couldn't just take it too fast, Hermione. You told me you weren't ready and I respect that, no matter how much you tempt me without realising it…" he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight…"

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you too," he smiled back.

Hermione woke up, her head on Draco's lap, since he was sitting up and talking. Hermione looked around groggily and sat up even slower. Everyone was in there. Her sister was sitting at the foot of the bed, Mrs Malfoy next to her. Her father was coming in with a tray of tea and biscuits and her mother was sitting on the other side of Grace.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" her mother smiled and she smiled warmly.

"What's everyone doing in here?" she yawned, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder sleepily.

"Well, it's a tradition to open our stockings together and the best place for us all to come was in here, luckily Draco was awake when we came in! So…" Mrs Granger pointed to her bedside table and she looked over and her eyes lit up as she saw her stocking.

"I forgot how exciting this part of Christmas is!" she giggled, pulling it onto her lap.

"When I was talking to Narcissa when we went shopping she told me that they didn't even have stockings in her family!" said Mrs Granger, obviously outraged. "Draco dear, your stocking is just there…" Mrs Granger pointed to his bedside table and he slowly bent down and picked it up, a completely overwhelmed look on his face.

"For me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I hope you like it, I got one with a dragon on… not very Christmassy I know, but it looked perfect, your mother got an angel one!" Mrs Granger smiled excitably.

"Thank you so much, you're all so… perfect, already this has been the best Christmas I have ever had!" Draco smiled, and he sent a meaningful look to his mother.

"Cup of tea?" asked Mr Granger to them all and they all responded with a yes.

"When we came in this morning, Draco was hugging Hermione!" said Grace, stumbling over Draco's and her sister's name. Draco looked at Hermione and winked, and she smiled back, blushing.

Draco sat next to Hermione and his mother, with Grace on his knee as Mrs Granger was visiting their next door neighbours to greet them and wish them a happy Christmas. Grace was really eager to rip into her presents. The tree was bursting with presents this year, mostly because there were two more people, and because Hermione had come home for Christmas also. Mrs Malfoy was chatting with Grace and Hermione and Draco were sitting, listening and smiling, hands laced together.

"Sorry we took so long!" laughed Mr Granger, coming into the room. "Those people can talk for England!"

"Okay, so who wants to open the first present?" Mrs Granger smiled and Grace jumped to the tree. Everyone was shocked when she gave Mrs Malfoy a present, thinking she had jumped up for herself.

"I want Narcy to open her present first!" Grace exclaimed, placing the present onto Mrs Malfoy's lap.

"Why thank you, Grace," Mrs Malfoy smiled, looking down at the present and reading the label.

_To Narcissa,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_It's a pleasure to have you here and we hope you enjoy your Christmas spent with us!_

_Love_

_Paul, Jane, Hermione and Grace._

She smiled at them all and slowly undid the wrapping, while Hermione leant forward, eager to see what the present was. Hermione gasped as Mrs Malfoy did as she lifted up a white leather purse with black lining on the edges. Mrs Malfoy examined it and a smile lit up her face.

"Thank you, this is wonderful!" Mrs Malfoy smiled, her voice cracking a little. "I must insist I give you your present next, Jane and Paul!"

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Grace, jumping back to the tree, rummaging around. She picked out a large box, lifting it up as best she could manage.

"I'll warn you now that I'm not the best at getting people presents, but I do hope you like it!" Mrs Malfoy smiled and Paul and Jane thanked her, kneeling by the box. They opened it and their hearts jumped for joy as they carefully took out a china dinner set. "It's from Diagon Alley, so it's a little different!" The plates had patterns of dragons painted by hand on the delicate surfaces. "If you drop it, it will spring back into place!"

"They're beautiful and such a wonderful idea, thank you so much, Narcissa!" Paul exclaimed, making Hermione laugh. "Thank you also Draco!" he added, looking at the tag.

"My pleasure," Draco smiled. He turned to Hermione and kissed her lightly, taking her by surprise, then he whispered into her ear. "I want to give you your present later on… the present just from me…"

"Good, I want to give you yours, we'll exchange after dinner in our room, okay?" she smiled and he nodded.

It was a happy scene as they exchanged gifts. Grace received a magical tea set from the Malfoys, and dolls from her family. Draco received a black muggle's jacket and trousers to match with a crème coloured turtle-neck top from the Grangers and a new broomstick kit from his mother. Hermione was thrilled to receive the complete works of Jane Austen and all her compiled letters from the Malfoys and from her parents she received a pair of silver dangly earrings, a knee-length emerald dress from her parents and shoes and a shawl to match in black. Hermione was overwhelmed with the gifts and knew there was something up. Just before dinner, her parents and Mrs Malfoy stood in front of Hermione and Draco.

"Your gifts from us, the clothes were bought especially for you, because we've got you another present, from all three of us," smiled Mrs Granger. Mrs Malfoy handed Hermione an envelope and watched as the two teenagers opened it together.

_Hermione and Draco, _

_This once in a lifetime opportunity has been given to you as a gift from both of your parents._

_One night and one dinner at our splendid hotel._

_The dinner will be followed by a semi-formal dance under the stars in the marble courtyard._

_We hope to see you to sign in at 10 am on New Years Eve and the dinner will commence at 7pm in the grand dining room. The ball will be led into the night and early morning of the first day of the year and you shall not be asked to leave your rooms until 5 pm on New Years Day._

_We hope you will enjoy your stay and eagerly anticipate your arrival to join in our festivities on New Years Eve._

_Yours truly,_

_The management of Hotel Hippogriff._

"Mum, this must have cost you all a fortune!" exclaimed Draco, shocked at how much the parents were going out of their way for the young couple.

"Wow… thank you so much, this is so generous!" Hermione exclaimed, hardly believing that what was going on was real.

"It's worth your happiness," said Mr Granger, wrapping his arm around his wife lovingly.

Hermione and Draco crept to their room after eating, excusing themselves as being far too tired to sit in the living room after the magnificent Christmas Dinner. Draco pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately as they closed the door, sharing in this moment. Hermione pulled away and sat on the bed, leaning to her bedside table and pulling a wrapped parcel out from within it. Draco hurriedly retrieved the velvet box and slid next to her on the bed. He stroked a hand along her cheek, kissing her on the lips gently.

"I don't know whether this is at all appealing to you, and you can take it back if you want to…" he said, handing her the velvet box. Hermione slowly opened it, looking up at him before opening it fully. She gasped, not daring to touch the beautiful necklace that lay inside.

"It's… its stunning!" Hermione gasped, edging close to him and capturing him in her hungriest kiss yet. She released him, both short of breath. "My present seems so…" she couldn't capture the words as her eyes fell once more of the silver dragon, emerald eyes shining out and diamonds glittering along the wings.

"I'm sure your present is fine…" he said and she smiled.

"Please don't be frustrated… it isn't half as amazing as the present you have given me… it's also only half of the present Draco, the other half with come to you at another time… and I'm sure that it will be soon!" she handed him the box and he undid the bow, opening them and letting a smirk cross his lips.

"Beautiful," he purred into her ear. She smiled, happy that she had chosen a suitable gift. He looked down at the gold lion cufflinks, the mains embedded with rubies. Draco was thrilled with the gift she had given him, but he wanted to know what this other part was, he had little time to think as he felt the zip on his trousers undo and he looked down. Hermione was already kneeling on the floor, parting his legs and stroking up his thighs, knowing he was ready for what she was about to give him. The two of them knew that these feelings for each other weren't just lust and possibly deprived hormones, they were feelings of real love and Hermione's mouth was going to make sure he knew.

A/N: sorry it's so damn graphic! I wasn't going to go so graphic, but one thing led to another and wham, there you go, there's Draco fondling her talents and Hermione fondling his.

Please review and tell me what rating this should be as well as what you think.

Thanks

Ellie

xxxx


End file.
